Another Man's Wife
by Setalina Muro
Summary: [AU] My name is Yugi Mouto. And I love another man’s wife. Oneshot YugixTea. Peachshipping Drabble based on but not including a song I liked. Raschel FlattsBrad Paisley. Yugi POV


**Another Man's Wife**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **My name is Yugi Mouto. And I love another man's wife. One-shot Drabble base on (but not including) a song I liked. Raschel Flatts/Brad Paisley

**A/N:** New story. Yeah for me. I hope you all enjoy. I was really excited about this one. Yeah, my tenth story for FFN! **Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A Note on the Story: **

First person POV to a second person thing. POV is Yugi's.

* * *

**Another Man's Wife

* * *

**

I woke up Sunday morning with the usual thoughts running through my head. Its 7:30 and I know you must still be in bed. It's still strange to think that it has been six years since I last saw you. It has to be getting near the time for a class reunion. Or maybe it isn't. Six years sure has taken a long time to go by.

I get up and pull on some clothes. My style hasn't changed much. And you always said I was cute in leather. I still have that angled hip belt. Remember? The one that Duke said makes me look like some kind of stripper? Yeah, he's still that stupid.

I think I want coffee this morning. I know I shouldn't drink it, it'll stunt my growth. I wouldn't drink it before because of that, but it wouldn't matter now. I'm five foot four and I'll be that way until I shrink.

There's a coffee shop down the street. It's probably a Starbucks or something. I never really knew the difference, even after you took me to one and we ordered some drinks. I remember that day. We went to that cute little tea shop you always loved and we ordered and sat for a little bit before you told me.

_"I've been awarded a scholarship to go to a dance academy."_

_"That's wonderful!" I really was excited. "When are you leaving?"_

_I guess you got the wrong impression. It wasn't that I wanted you to leave. "I'm not sure you understand. Domino…well it's good for your kind of stuff. The dueling and other things, but well…it doesn't have any studios or anything. I'd have to move to New York."_

_"Oh…"_

Dancing was always your dream. I couldn't ask you to stay. So you left.

I put on the belt. Yeah, _that_ belt. It just reminds me of you. Then I head out the door and down the street. It's a nice day, the kind that you and I used to go for walks on.

As is go down the street it's like I'm in a dream. I almost think I hear your voice. Silly, isn't it? That even the simplest thing makes me think of you? I was eating an apricot for lunch the other day. You hate apricots. And peaches. You really didn't like fruit at all, come to think of it.

I turn into the coffee shop and my heart skips a beat. It can't be…

But there you are. You're laughing and talking with Joey's sister. You have that happy air around you again. I forgot how bright your eyes got when you laugh. Your hair is falling in ringlets around your face. It's new, but…I think I like it. It fits you somehow. I can't help but stare.

Almost as if you sense my gaze, you look up and slowly recognition makes its way across your face. You smile and choke down a sob. Or a laugh. I can't really tell as I watch you stand. You're still beautiful in every aspect.

You look almost as if you're trying not to cry as you come over and say hello. Your voice even wavers.

"H-hi, Yugi."

I smile, but I know how fake it looks.

"Tèa! You look wonderful!" I exclaim.

Then you throw your arms around me and I melt as I return your embrace.

You pull back too soon, wiping your eyes. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you!" you say, hugging me again.

"Yeah," I say, lost for enthusiasm. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I got married," you say, holding out your hand where a glittering rock sits on your third finger.

I feel myself falter, stop. It's like everything is slowly filtering down to my brain. So that's what's different. You're _married_…

"Oh…" I manage feebly. "C-congratulations." Even you know I don't mean it.

You look crestfallen at my reaction and you pull your hand back, teetering on your heels uncomfortably. "So…what are you dong here?" you ask.

"Um…Coffee," I say, holding up my wallet.

You smirk. "It'll stunt your growth."

And we laugh. How many times had you told me that?

You look over your shoulder for a minute and I follow your gaze. Serenity isn't alone anymore. My old rival took your seat.

"You order, 'kay? I'm going to grab my coffee and we'll go on a walk." You're all smiles about it. "Sound good?"

"Great!" I answer and you hurry off, say some quick word to Serenity, receiving a death glare from Kaiba for interrupting him, and give her a hug before coming back.

I can't remember what kind of coffee I ordered, but I'm holding a cup with a 'Caution Hot' label on it. You take my hand and lead me outside.

We walk down Main Street and you start talking about the many time we had done this before. Dueling tournaments, card shopping, Egyptian exhibits. How blind was I to true beauty, true grace? You were someone I didn't give my heart to before it was too late.

* * *

You see, I love another man's wife.

* * *

"So…who is he?' I ask when an awkward silence falls between us as we settle onto a park bench.

"Hmm? Who?" you ask naively.

I sip my coffee. I finally came to the conclusion I ordered caramel with three espresso shots and one of chocolate for good measure. It's my usual. Okay, so I drink coffee at the shop pretty often.

"Your mysterious prince charming who swept you off your feet, of course!" I say, cheer filling my voice. "Where did you guys meet?"

"Oh…well…" Your face flushes prettily and I feel a pang of jealousy that thoughts of him would make you so much more beautiful.

I love another man's wife…

"I had finished my third year in dancing school and some gals I had made a group with at the New York Academy of Fine Arts thought we should go to Las Vegas for the summer and it was really a spur of the minuet thing but after a few weeks there with him, he asked me to marry him!" you look so excited.

"So?" I prompt and you laugh.

"So, I have now been Mrs. Chris Straught for three years," you announce, giggling happily. "Oh! I have to show you our boys!"

"Tèa…" I say slowly. "Didn't you have a four year scholarship to the Academy?"

You blink and stop fishing through your purse. "Well…yeah, but…"

"Why?"

"What?"

I shake my head letting out a breath of shock and disgust. "Tèa…you love dancing. Why did you give it up?"

"I got married, Yugi! I couldn't well go off and leave to go back to New York!"

I blink unable to meet your gaze.

"Yugi…" you ask. "Don't you understand?"

I shake my head and stand up. "No. I'm afraid I don't. You…." I pause. I don't think I want to say this.

"I what?"

I lick my lip. "You…" I pause again but the words come spilling out. "You left your whole life in Domino because you wanted to dance. You had everything here! But then you go and throw away your scholarship so you can pal around with some guy you barely know!"

I see tears forming in your eyes. "I though you'd be happy for me, Yugi."

"See! Now you don't get it! I can't be happy about it!" I yell. "_I_ should have been your husband! ME!"

My voice echoes dimly around the trees. You blink at me and tears start running down your face.

"Yugi…"

I shake my head, my heart tearing in half. "I love you, Tèa! I've always loved you! But I didn't want to tie you down. I wanted you to be free. And happy. So, I let you go, hoping you'd come back and start that dance studio you always talked about so I could ask you and you wouldn't be torn in two because of it!"

You look away. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't know."

"Sorry's a little late." I shake my head. I've made a complete ass of myself and made you feel terrible. "Just forget I said anything," I say, turning. "Good bye, Tèa."

I run off as you call my name. I don't suppose I'll ever see you again. I don't think you'd ever want to see me.

'_Tèa…I think I made a mistake…'

* * *

_

The bar is loud and obnoxious. People teetering, swinging around on a dance floor with other drunken people. The bouncers break up a fight every three and a half minutes and throw someone out every eight minutes and twenty seconds. Every nine minutes and thirty-seven second, the bartender pours me another drink. I've had about six rounds, meaning I've been sitting here for at least an hour. (See, the weird thing about me is that when I get drunk, I time things and crunch numbers. I could run Kaiba Corp. better than Seto Kaiba himself after a couple beers.)

I shake my head as the bartender offers me another drink, sending a wave of nausea and a headache through my body. I stand up, teetering in my own turn.

"Hey, kid," the keeper calls. "Need me to call you a cab?"

"Numbah one," I say, holding up two fingers. "I am twenty-six years old, meaning I'm…nine thousand, four hundred and ninety days, or… two hundred, twenty-seven thousand, seven hundred and sixty minutes or…thirteen million, six hundred and sixty-five thousand, six hundred seconds," I say. "And numbah two…" My hand pulls back until it swims into focus enough for me to see it, before I reiterate it in the guy's face. I pause then and shake my head. "Ah, yeths, numbah two, I walked here. Good day, sir." It's two o' clock in the mourning.

I stagger out the door. The brick wall outside is the last thing I remember for a long time…

* * *

I wake up in my room, a headache worthy of Niagara Falls running through my head. Strange. I don't remember coming home.

What do I remember?

I pause to think, but find that it hurts my head.

'_A car,'_ I recall. _'And…Tèa?'_ Had it been you that brought me home?

I stumble around the apartment for a bit. Three times, I trip on my boots. Twice I hit my head on an open cupboard as I search in vain for pain killers.

I find them sitting on the counter with a glass of water and a piece of paper. I take the pills first and the ache in my head subsides enough that I can bring the print on the note into focus. It takes me a minute to register the hand writing, but he way the 'Y' on my name is written large, the tail making a complete circle. I know who wrote this. You came to my apartment.

'_Dear Yugi,'_ I read.

'_Hey. It's Tèa. Listen, I know you don't want to heat this, but I just saved you from hitting on an old hobo with eyeliner to rival Duke's that said your butt was sexy. I guess Duke was right. _

…

_It wasn't funny, was it? I know it wasn't. Listen, Yugi, I'm sorry. With all of my heart, I really am. But don't blame yourself. It's my fault, too. Even now, I still love you.'_

I blink and re-read the sentence. No….

'_But right now, I need to stay with Chris. We're on the edge of break up anyway. And it wasn't anything you did. We were down hill before. That's why I was in Domino today, erm…yesterday. I was looking for an apartment for me and my kids. See, there's another woman…_

_So, anyway, you were right. I shouldn't have given up my dreams or my studio, but right now I don't' entirely regret it. I left a picture of my boys. Twins. A year and a half now. Jamie's the older one. He has blue eyes. My other little boy is always so happy. Sometimes I can't believe him. I wish everyone could have just a little bit of the happiness that he has. Especially you. I always thought about you. And when we had the boys, I convinced Chris to let me call my little green eyed dreamer Yugi…'_

I pick up the picture and look at your boys. They're sweet looking. The cheeks, ears, mouth, and eyes. The nose is the only thing different and other then that they look just like you. Jamie and…Yugi…I can't help but smile.

'_But anyway, I have a plane to catch back to Vegas. I'll write again soon, I promise. But remember. Always remember. I love you and I always will. _

_Tea_

_P.S. Yugi, do you remember the first time you dance with me? I finally learned how to two-step! I'll take you on again with that song. It'll be a date…'_

I smile again and feel a happy tear slip down my face.

I go over to my CD rack and pull the disk out, slipping it straight into the player. The twanging of a guitar reaches from the stereo until the drums start and another guitar joins it. Then the smooth voice of a male vocalist adds.

"_Hold me in your arms…"_

I join in the song, knowing the words by heart and dancing to it until the alcohol catches up with me and I throw up all over my nice floor.

But it doesn't matter, because now I have hope. You love me, and that knowledge is enough for joy.

My name is Yugi Mouto, and I love another man's wife.

* * *

**A/N:** Har, har. I kinda had fun with this. Originally based on the song 'These Days' by Raschel Flatts. The song they dance to, 'Hold Me in Your Arms' by Brad Paisley. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **Please R&R.** Tell me what you thought!

Well, I think it merits an eventual sequel. Tell me if you have any ideas for a sequel song and I'll take a look.


End file.
